Memorias que no pasan
by Apsaras Dhari
Summary: Quince años después de la guerra, tanto Naruto como Sakura han alcanzado todo cuanto soñaron y aún más, dejando los malos recuerdos atrás. ¿Habrán alcanzado la felicidad? Un inesperado encuentro les enseñará que algunas memorias pasan; no todas. Lemon explícito.


Disclaimer: Naruto, incluyendo su historia y sus personajes, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Esto es un fanfiction, por lo que no me pertenece más que esta historia ficticia.

* * *

><p><strong>Memorias que no pasan<strong>

—Estoy en casa —se anunció el Hokage en su hogar.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado hasta que su mujer saliera a su encuentro, espléndidamente llevada, al igual que su cálida sonrisa.

—Naruto-kun, bienvenido —saludó Hinata a su marido— Sígueme, por favor. Te prepararé el baño.

Ella procedió a enjabonar el cuerpo de su hombre, comenzando en la tensión de sus hombros para continuar su camino en los abdominales y en el bajo vientre. Hacía un trabajo estupendo. Naruto podía relajarse hacia atrás, casi quedándose dormido en el agua. Hinata lo tocaba con una delicadeza exquisita, tanto que casi no la sentía. Desde esa posición sentía el busto de su esposa en su espalda, dejándolo imaginar. Esos pechos, abundantes y redondeados, no habían perdido su forma con el paso de los años. Después de todo, a pesar de tener ya dos hijos, seguía siendo una mujer joven en tiempos de paz. Lo agasajaba en casa y lo añoraba cuando no estaba. Dedicada a los niños y al hogar, prolija como ninguna. La mujer perfecta.

¿Qué ocurría? No la conocía lo suficiente. De acuerdo, nunca nadie podía lograr empaparse completamente de una persona, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que la conocía demasiado. Ese era el problema: el exceso, hasta de la sustancia más benigna, tenía consecuencias tal vez no negativas, pero tampoco de esas que llenaran el alma. Y si no era de eso, ¿de qué se vivía?

Terminó el baño casi sin darse cuenta. Hinata quiso encargarse de arroparlo como la dedicada esposa que era. Su amor era tan servicial que sin importar lo que hacía, no dejaba de ver a los ojos en señal de afecto. Así y todo, Naruto prefirió que fuera a dormir a los niños primero; aún no se le quitaba la costumbre de hacer ciertas cosas por su cuenta como prepararse para la cama en soledad.

Se quedó mirando por la ventana un largo rato esperando la vuelta de su cónyuge, pero ésta nunca llegó.

Algo lo impulsó a pasar por el cuarto de sus hijos, en donde, inusualmente, reposaba Hinata junto a los dos retoños. Un libro de historias desparramado en el piso daba cuenta de que se habían quedado dormidos los tres a mitad del relato, más o menos. Se sonrió, apagó la luz de la habitación, y se retiró tanto de la estancia como de su hogar. Había algo asfixiante en el aire, más allá de tanta dicha, que no lo dejaba respirar. Requería de oxígeno, de salir.

Así lo hizo, recorriendo las calles que lo habían visto convertirse en el hombre que era. Interminables momentos guarecían ahí. Incluso personas revivían junto a los recuerdos. Las oportunidades que aprovechó y también las que dejó ir. De las segundas había unas cuantas que, esperaba, le revolotearan por la cabeza cada vez menos.

Había visto el sol salir por ya veintisiete años, y en cada amanecer se había escrito su historia. Había visto a Konoha y a las demás aldeas empapadas en sangre cien o doscientas veces por la misma causa. Había visto batallas triunfales y peleas vergonzosas. Hombres casi santos y muchas decepciones. También se había visto a sí mismo junto a los demás unidos. Habían celebrado triunfos y llorado a sus muertos. Y si algo le había enseñado la vida, era que cada día se podía escribir la historia mejor que ayer.

Pero cuando terminaron las calles y se encontró en los terrenos de entrenamiento, se hizo una pregunta al respecto: ¿qué pasaba con lo que ya estaba escrito?

—¿Naruto?

El héroe tuvo que aguantarse un alarido. Estaba tan distraído que no había notado la presencia a sus espaldas. Al girarse, se encontró con una de sus memorias cara a cara. Sólo que ésta no había pasado.

—S-Sakura-chan, qué sorpresa. No sabía que estabas aquí.

Ante lo inusual del hecho, la mujer indagó.

—¿Pasa algo malo?

—Iie. Yo sólo salí a estirar las piernas un poco. —sonrió abiertamente, como en su infancia.

—Oh…

Nadie salía para estirar las piernas. Para eso no se necesitaba internarse en sitios deshabitados en medio de la noche; bastaba relajarse un poco tomando un baño o haciendo yoga. Aunque sí era vital para otras cosas que no mencionarían. Para tapar el vacío, hablarían de cosas correctas.

—¿Cómo has estado? Hinata, los niños. —de trabajo no necesitaba preguntar. Toda la maldita aldea estaba pendiente de éste.

—Bien. Himawari es pequeña y gentil, como Hinata, que no pide ni la mitad de lo que da. Bolt es otro asunto; quiere que le de el mundo, pero no puedo ofrecérselo. —un inconsciente gruñido se le escapó. Habló de inmediato para no destacar de sobremanera el vacío que se causaba ese tema con su primogénito— Es compañero de tu hija, ¿cierto?

—Sí, Sarada. —se sonrió. Si Naruto supiera cuánto le hablaba su niña de Bolt. Todo era una simpática y cruel ironía.— Dejé que se quedara a dormir con Ino hoy; me necesitaban urgente en el hospital para el horario nocturno, así que tuve que improvisar. Vengo de allá. Claro que mi hija se parece más a su padre; esas cosas no la inquietan.

Naruto no se atrevió a preguntar por Sasuke. Iba y venía con una inconstancia que no podía entender de un hombre con familia; desde luego que le interesaría ver bajo esa neblina, pero más valía la duda antes que remover algún dolor intacto en la kunoichi. A pesar del talento que tenía para arruinarlo todo con palabras irreflexivas, no quería que esta fuese la ocasión.

—Así que has estado bien.

—Sí.

Pero qué charla más aburrida e incómoda. Se volvió más de lo segundo. De lo primero ni pensarlo.

—Hacía tiempo que no hablábamos. —marcó Sakura.

—La vida, los deberes. Quitan mucho tiempo.

—¿En serio? —la mujer hizo énfasis en el tono interrogante, como si le hubieran anunciado algo obvio para todos, menos para ella— Yo pensé que era porque ambos nos habíamos dado cuenta de que era mejor así.

—¿Eh?

La miró de vuelta de inmediato, como si le hubieran propinado una patada de la nada. Para su sorpresa, el semblante de Sakura estaba intacto en su totalidad. Sus ojos, tal vez, dejaban ir algo más.

—¿Qué? —preguntó de vuelta a Naruto.

—Es que… ¿a qué te refieres, Sakura-chan?

Dudó de si estaba hablando con su antigua compañera de equipo o con el Sai de hace quince años, pues la sonrisa que le regaló fue todo menos auténtica. Él lo supo. Descubría sus mentiras con la misma facilidad con que ella lo hacía dudar.

—Vivir así fue lo que siempre quisimos y lo logramos. Mírate, eres todo un Hokage, con un familia y toda una aldea que te ama. —relató mirando hacia los rostros de los antiguos líderes, recordando sus eras. Naruto la siguió en eso.

—Sí. Cuesta creerlo, pero realmente está pasando. —quitó su vista de los semblantes de piedra y volvió a quien compartió con él en un equipo alguna vez— No entiendo, ¿qué tiene eso que ver con que no hablemos como antes?

—¿Eres feliz? —soltó sin pensarlo la mujer. Le nació preguntar.

—¿Quién no lo estaría?

—No contestaste mi pregunta.

Hubo una pausa tortuosa entre ambos. Naruto no se había detenido a pensar al respecto. En realidad, no se detenía para nada. Quizás por eso le funcionaba el estilo de vida que llevaba. Sin mirar alrededor, todo estaba bien. La paz era igual a la alegría, ¿no era cierto? Había cumplido todas sus metas, o al menos las que le daban sentido a su existencia, cosa que muy pocos llegaban a decir alguna vez. No tenía de qué quejarse. Eso debía ser equiparable a lo que Sakura se estaba refiriendo.

—Etto… claro que soy feliz. Estoy viviendo mi sueño. Nada me falta. —dijo convenciéndose a sí mismo de que esa era la única verdad.

Sakura le sonrió, pero la mirada no acompañó el gesto. Antes de que continuara indagando, su antiguo compañero se le adelantó en sacar información.

—Tú también conseguiste lo que soñabas. —destacó Naruto, evidentemente animado.

—Al parecer sí lo hice. —sonrió la fémina enfocando la imagen de su niña, su razón de vivir.

—Te volviste una gran ninja médico. Recuerdo que hicimos todo lo posible por hacer que el teme volviera, pero para unirlos al final yo no hice nada. Había amor entre ustedes; se iba a dar tarde o temprano. El matrimonio de ustedes, su hija…

—No fue amor, Naruto. —interrumpió de pronto antes de que siguiera. Cada palabra dolía más.

Una ráfaga de viento hizo tintinear la vegetación alrededor de los dos. Los únicos que se quedaron inmóviles fueron ellos dos, impasibles, como si fueran figuras de piedra y no dos seres humanos con una historia en común. Un vínculo que difícilmente los años borrarían.

—¿N-Nani? Pero yo... siempre ha sido Sasuke. Desde que te conozco que él ocupa ese lugar. Estoy confundido, Sakura-chan. Pensaba que lo amabas.

—Lo hice, en su momento, pero no fue por lo que me convertí en su mujer. —confesó avergonzada.

—Entonces… ¿por qué te casaste con él?

—Por la misma razón por la que él se casó conmigo: porque no queríamos que nadie más se casara con el otro. A Sasuke le di tantos años de mi vida que no iba a soportar que fuera de otra, y él es demasiado orgulloso como para permitir que esos años que siempre fueron de él pertenezcan a alguien más.

De pronto, Naruto tragó saliva, sintiéndose extremadamente culpable, pues Sakura estaba siendo honesta, y él… ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué estaban haciendo los dos ahí, en primer lugar?

—¿Alguna vez te has preguntado qué hubiera pasado con nuestros caminos si hubiéramos tomado otras decisiones?

—No —contestó el jinchūriki por impulso, retractándose instantáneamente al darse cuenta de que seguía sin equiparar la sinceridad que ella estaba mostrando— Es decir, no quiero hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no está bien que lo haga. —murmuró con pesar, llevando los ojos al suelo.

—Tienes razón. No lo está —concordó. Sin embargo, tenía algo que agregar y se sentía terriblemente incómoda al decirlo, pero peor por callarlo— ¿Pensarías que soy una mala persona si te dijera que yo sí lo he hecho?

Aquello sacó de lugar a Naruto, quien volvió a elevar la mirada apenas creyendo lo que estaba oyendo. Y no, no solamente la escuchaba a ella, sino a una frágil, pero fuerte sensación en su pecho que creía haber perdido.

—¿Hacer qué cosa? —insistió, un poco más serio. Sin darse cuenta, estaba acercándose cada vez más a la joven de cabellos rosados.

—Preguntarme qué hubiera pasado si… te hubiese correspondido cuando tuve la oportunidad.

Otro golpe sintió Naruto en el centro de su ser, uno que apretó más fuerte que el anterior. El aire se suspendió, los sonidos se enmudecieron. Incluso la brisa se detuvo. Quizás tuvo ese efecto porque no podía enfocarse en nada más. Sakura por primera vez se estaba abriendo con él de la manera en que su yo de la juventud hubiera soñado. Sin embargo, ahora, ¿por qué lo estaba esperando tanto?

Justo cuando ella desvió su vista hacia el suelo, comprendió que dependería de él saberlo. Podía desearle buena suerte, dar media vuelta y volver a casa, pero algo le decía que si lo hacía, pasarían muchos años antes de que pudiera sentirse nuevamente humano. No un Hokage, no un padre de familia, no un marido. Sólo Naruto. Efectivamente se trataba del camino equivocado, pero su decisión al fin y al cabo.

—¿Y qué te has contestado, Sakura-chan?

De pronto, la joven sintió miedo del tono de Naruto, no porque temiese de él, sino de lo que había salido de su boca. Filtros había tenido muy pocos.

—Creo que debemos regresar —negó con su cabeza, no convencida del todo. Pero Naruto no iba a dejar que se fuera así sin más, así que la retuvo del brazo y la obligó a verlo.

—No, no esta vez. —una voz firme se presentó en el hombre— Llegas, sacudes mi mundo, y te vas. Si quieres sentirte mejor, ódiame por decirte esto, pero si te marchas así sin más, entonces no eres muy diferente de Sasuke.

«Eso fue innecesario» quiso decirle Sakura, pero no le fue posible. Tenía razón. Y cómo dolía que la tuviera.

—Dime —él insistió que revelara lo que había visto.

Sakura tragó saliva al tiempo que se le subieron los colores al rostro. Se mordió los labios, luchando contra la cobardía que le suscitaban sus propios miedos. Armándose de valor, volvió a poner los ojos sobre los de Naruto. Tenerlo así de cerca, a sólo unos centímetros de su rostro, no ayudaba para nada, pero tendría que sobreponerse. Ahí había toda una mezcla de sentimientos: nostalgia, añoranza, deseos de volver. ¿Y qué más? Sólo ellos lo sabían.

—Tal parece que lo mismo que tú —murmuró sintiendo cómo el oxígeno se le quemaba en la garganta.

Un momento pasó, y luego otro, sin que desviaran las miradas, logrando que los nervios de Sakura se tensaran hasta el borde de lo tolerable. Lo que contenía a ambos ninjas era tan frágil que la más fina perturbación podía quebrantarlos. La boca de la mujer estaba abierta, profundamente tomando aire, como si fuera su última respiración. Y en medio de ese caos, fue Naruto mismo quien trajo la paz con firme delicadeza estirando sus brazos para estrechar a Sakura contra su pecho. ¡Qué indefensa se sintió ella en ese abrazo! Ahí, sujeta al fuerte cuerpo masculino, como si fuera a romperse.

Permanecieron así varios segundos, en silencio, hasta que se separaron sin romper por completo el abrazo. Se quedaron viendo, dándose cuenta de que se sabían el rostro del otro de memoria y que no bastarían los años para olvidarse. El contacto hizo que las chispas saltaran, una corriente eléctrica recorriéndolos por igual. Sakura pudo ver la pasión en los ojos de Naruto. ¿Cómo no, si estaban tan cerca? Oh, ella podía verla, tan intensa… sus labios ligeramente curvados.

Sakura luchó para callar. Perdió.

—Te necesito, Naruto. Y no siento ningún orgullo en admitirlo.

Las palabras eran claras. En sus labios se hallaba la misma lectura, así como se reflejaba en sus ojos de esmeralda. Allí el Hokage sintió un límite muy delicado quebrarse dentro de él. Mandando todo al demonio, Naruto cerró el espacio que lo separaba de la mujer y se apoderó apasionadamente de sus labios. Sakura gimió suavemente en el beso, deseando sacarle en hechos lo que no había conseguido que dijera con palabras. Dejó de respirar cuando sintió el rastro ardiente de besos que su amador fue dejando en su cuello. Naruto llevó sus manos a la cintura de la ninja médico sin dejar un minuto de explorarla con su boca, y suavemente, con ternura, empezó a bajarlas por esas sutiles curvas, ciegamente, con un movimiento acariciador, hasta sus muslos, acercando su calor. Y allí sus manos, suavemente, muy suavemente, recorrieron el contorno de sus caderas con una caricia ciega e instintiva. Sólo la aldea, ignorante de todo, los observaba.

—Naruto… ¿crees que nos verán? —susurraba inútilmente en medio del ósculo. Su cuello ya se había rendido a los apasionados labios del jinchūriki.

—No. Ellos nunca ven nada. Olvídalos. Olvídalos a todos —suspiró—Hemos vivido dormidos por muchos años, Sakura-chan, pero esta noche quiero moverme —un beso tras otro fue depositando en su boca, sus hombros, y el valle entre sus pechos— aquí, aquí, y aquí.

—Yo... yo... —Sakura balbuceó.

Allí mismo, ella se rindió. Entonces, Naruto decidió que por esa noche nada más importaría. Por primera vez sólo importarían ellos dos. Llevó a Sakura tres pasos hacia atrás hasta depositarla sobre la hierba, como si ella fuese tan delicada como una recién nacida. Ella cerró sus ojos mientras una oleada de fuego surgía en algún lugar profundo de su cuerpo. Necesitarlo la asustaba más que la pasión glacial de su marido. ¿Y si después de hacer el amor no podía volver a ver a Sasuke a los ojos? Esa idea hizo que Sakura quisiera arrancar del lugar. Pero no, ella pensó desafiantemente que se quedaría en el lugar. Dejaría que Naruto la poseyera suavemente, lentamente, del modo en que, aunque el orgullo no le permitiera admitirlo, él la tomaba en sus sueños.

Lo que seguía era quitar el estorbo del camino. Posterior a acariciar su busto por sobre las fibras, Naruto removió la blusa de la chica. Las telas quedaron a su alrededor. Se sentía como una fortaleza, aunque ya nada podía protegerlos de ellos mismos. Hallando lo que estaba buscando, Naruto se levantó ligeramente, deteniéndose momentáneamente, obnubilado por la imagen de una Sakura expuesta bajo su carne. Él suspiró, contemplándola, pero sonó más como un gruñido para Sakura. Los latidos de su corazón se dispararon. Estaba sintiendo una peligrosa adrenalina por su cuerpo.

—Eres hermosa —él dijo con voz baja y poderosa inclinándose a ella nuevamente, deseoso.

Conteniendo la respiración, Sakura esperó que él rasgara sus atuendos inferiores. Se quedó sorprendida cuando los dedos del varón se entrelazaron con sus manos tan suavemente como un sollozo. Él la besó en su nuca con ternura lo que la hizo temblar de deseo. Y de repente, sin previo aviso, sintió cómo era removida su sortija de matrimonio. Sakura sintió un contacto frío contra su piel e instintivamente llevó su mano hacia esa zona recientemente expuesta al mismo tiempo que Naruto terminaba de repetir el proceso con su propia argolla. Ella jadeó .

—¿Qué haces?

—Aquí no necesitaremos esto —dijo haciendo a un lado ambos anillos, junto a las prendas descartadas. La miró de reojo, uniendo su frente con la de ella, y susurró:— No quiero nada de él en ti.

Que el cielo la perdonara, pero aquello la inyectó de placer. Quedó con su respiración suspendida, riesgoso efecto. Tenía muchas cosas que temer, pero entre todas, era la intensidad de los ojos del ninja lo que la hizo dudar si alguna vez podría conquistar las sensaciones que le estaba provocando. Era como si resucitara su cuerpo. Fue hacia él, extendiendo su mano para tocar un mechón de cabello que caía encima de esos ojos oceánicos, y dijo:

—No tengo nada para darte.

—Lo tienes —él la corrigió , deslizando una mano alrededor de su cintura.

—Naruto... —Sakura suspiró.— Yo quiero…

—¿Qué? —él llevó su boca cerca de la suya, tomando aquel rostro femenino con su mano izquierda— Dime qué es lo que quieres.

—Quiero complacerte —no era una mentira, pero no era lo que ella quería decirle. No podía decirle que lo que quería era su corazón y su amor. Ese derecho lo había perdido hace muchos años.

—Me complacerás, Sakura-chan. Con sólo mirarte ya me complaces —Su boca hambrienta haló la suya. Su lengua entró suavemente explorando su cavidad. Naruto se acercó más, estrechándola entre sus brazos mientras sondeaba intensamente.

Sakura se sintió vulnerable. Indefensa, peor que estar desarmada en pleno campo de batalla. Y más endeble se volvía a medida que él reclamaba la posesión de su abertura, lamiendo y bebiendo de un modo que ella nunca había pensado posible.

—Te amo —ella susurró mientras Naruto lamía su cuello, endureciéndose en el acto. Sakura se maldijo para decir en medio de la pasión lo que su corazón tenía escondido.

—Sakura-chan… —gimió en su oreja.— Lo siento mucho. —dijo al tiempo que mimaba el interior de sus muslos mirándola a los ojos. Quedaba la interrogante de si se disculpaba por las decisiones del pasado o por lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Pudo ser ambas cosas.

En ese momento, Sakura quiso llorar. Las lágrimas le picaban la cara, queriendo salir. La indignación de la injusticia contra su cuerpo estaba siendo consolada con la ternura de la pasión. Ese hombre efectivamente la estaba amando con su tacto, y se sentía cálido, justo como querían todas las mujeres que las hicieran sentir. Ahora bien, no podía negar que el sexo con Sasuke era bueno e incluso genial cuando estaba de mal humor, pero él la dejaba fría porque no le hacía el amor; para eso debía entregarse, y él era mezquino consigo mismo.

Decidida a disfrutar lo que estaban viviendo, durase lo que durase, pasó sus palmas por los hombros de Naruto, donde comenzó a bajar el cierre de su chaleco. Arrojó la prenda lejos con un tañido pesado en el piso sin quitar sus dedos del cuerpo de su amante. Con cuidado especial Sakura se deshizo de las ropas superiores de Naruto mientras su corazón latía de un modo desequilibrado contra sus costillas. El hombre cerró sus ojos cuando ella besó su pecho. De igual forma su fosas nasales se abrieron ligeramente mientras el olor de su cabello flotaba en su nariz. Siempre le había parecido intrigantemente agradable que llevase el aroma de la flor cuyo nombre evocaba.

Sakura terminó de quitarle el último retazo de vestimenta de su torso, disfrutando de la fuerza de esos brazos como ellos se levantaron encima de su cabeza. Ella se dio cuenta de que sus dedos se habían vuelto demasiado gelatinosos como para seguir desvistiéndolo. Él terminó la tarea por su musa, lanzando lejos sus pantalones.

Ardiendo con un deseo para el que ni los sueños de la kunoichi la habían preparado, ella pasó sus dedos por los músculos duros y lustrosos en sus brazos, y luego se aventuró a acariciar la rígida hombría. Naruto gimió, incapaz de controlar el placer maravilloso que su amor de juventud le causaba. Y finalmente, cuando él sintió sus labios devorando su piel, tuvo que contener el frenesí que le provocaba la idea de rasgarla como si estuviera hecha de papel. En lugar de eso, apretó las encías y se dispuso a besar su estómago liso. Luego, suavemente deslizó sus dedos hacia abajo por la espalda de la kunoichi para llegar a las curvas de sus nalgas. La sintió temblar en sus brazos. Sakura sintió la rigidez recorriéndola cuando sintió la lengua y los dientes de su amante recorriendo el camino hacia el monte sedoso debajo de su ombligo.

Cerrando sus ojos, Sakura tiritó como si su propio cuerpo le causara dolor; nunca antes había sentido la necesidad de usarlo en su totalidad. De repente Naruto besó sus pechos, levantando su cabeza brevemente para admirarla con ojos salvajes antes de volver a recorrer con su sinhueso los pezones duros que se erguían ante el contacto. Fascinado con el efecto, succionó suavemente con sus labios hasta oír el gemido jadeante que se escapó de la garganta de su cómplice. Él levantó su rostro nuevamente y la miró. La imagen de ella con su cabeza lanzada hacia atrás en un estado de éxtasis lánguido lo hizo temer que no podría ser gentil al poseerla. Naruto apretó sus dientes mientras la pasión se inflamaba en él. Se apartó sólo un instante para poder librarse los boxers que le apretaban.

Sakura quedó muda cuando lo vio completamente excitado e inclinado sobre ella. El calor de su cuerpo la reconfortó. Sus ojos seguros la cautivaron con una fuerza extraña.

Dispuesto a avanzar, Naruto llevó su dedo pulgar sobre el pezón de la mujer, acariciando la redondez llena de su pecho menudo. Su tersidad era más suave que un susurro, pero ver a Sakura morderse el labio ante sus atenciones hacía que un fuego estallara entre sus piernas.

—No vayas a cerrar los ojos —bisbiseó antes de deslizar su lengua sobre su labio inferior— No quites tu vista de mí, que no imaginas cuánto… he soñado con este momento —movió su rostro al valle entre sus senos. La boca del rubio halló las puntas rosas erguidas y su lengua se deslizó sobre ellos mientras él sopesaba la justa medida de sus pechos en sus manos

Pero incluso en pleno ardor, vino una momentánea calma cuando cuidadosamente Naruto besó la mejilla de la mujer inocua y repetidamente. Algo tenía que confesar.

—Discúlpame. —ella no entendía a qué se refería, pero él pronto lo aclaró— Iba a tomarte violentamente para que nunca lo olvidaras, pero no puedo herirte, Sakura-chan. No puedo evitar querer que goces con cada caricia. Quiero tomarte lentamente, sentir cada abrazo, y que alcances el éxtasis apoyada en mí. Que sea tan intenso que tu cuerpo, a cada momento, quiera ser uno con el mío.

Sakura escuchó sus dulces promesas haciendo eco en su mente. De verdad quería decirle que ya lo deseaba, pero las sensaciones la entumecían a tal nivel que no podía decir nada, salvo expresarse con gemidos de frenesí saliendo de lo profundo de su garganta.

Volviendo a recostarse, Naruto separó las piernas de la fémina con sus manos. Sakura gimió y jadeó ante la acción de sus falanges gentiles aventurándose en las pliegues secretos de su sexo. Como pudo, se aferró a la hierba a su alrededor mientras un calor húmedo invadía impiadoso su entrepierna.

—Quiero verte florecer —ella le oyó decir antes que su rostro desapareciera entre sus muslos.

Ella estaba siendo consumida por un fuego mientras él levantaba ligeramente sus caderas creando oleadas de éxtasis. Era un calor delicioso. su respiración salió en jadeos mientras sus pezones se erguían hacia el cielo. Los labios, la lengua, y los dientes de él, trabajaban para conducirla a un paraíso delicioso. Ella exclamó mientras mas oleadas de placer recorrían su cuerpo. Descaradamente abrió las piernas, aferrando con sus manos las hebras rubias que rozaban sus muslos.

Las manos de Naruto agarraron las caderas de Sakura con tal fuerza que hasta él se asustó. Su férreo control se estaba desvaneciendo con cada movimiento de su cuerpo, con cada gemido que le producía a su amante. Él deseaba poseerla guiado por el instinto primitivo de una bestia salvaje. Pero se aferró a la última línea de control que le quedaba. Entonces, lentamente, se colocó encima de ella. Sakura estaba lista, y la urgencia de su miembro era suficiente para hacerlo olvidar de sus promesas susurradas y hundirse profundamente dentro de ella.

El gusto de la miel de la pasión femenina permanecía aún en los labios de Naruto cuando besó la boca de la flor de cerezo.

—Moriré aquí mismo si no me tomas ya —Sakura gimió y tembló, pues la voz que escuchó salir de ella era primitiva.

La mujer vio cómo esos ojos azules se incendiaban con los suyos al mismo tiempo que la pulsante virilidad se deslizaba en la entrada de su sexo. Naruto entró lentamente, como había prometido, pero ella vio en la línea apretada de sus labios que le estaba llevando su autocontrol enterrarse completamente en su interior. La mirada en sus ojos tenía una ternura que la sorprendió, pero las llamas en ellos amenazaban con subyugarla.

Como Naruto sospechaba, el cuerpo de ella lo recibió apretándose firmemente para aceptarlo. Él gimió levantando la cabeza como un lobo preparándose a aullar. Ingresó hasta el tope, más de lo que Sakura había esperado, inundándola de calor. Y así, haciéndola gritar, venía una tras otra embestida, arremetiendo contra ella al igual que con su mundo. Pero la armonía delirante fue callada con los besos de los infieles. Él le susurró al oído, diciéndole ronco que su estrechez estaba jugando con su cordura. Y luego comenzó a moverse más duro.

Sakura pensó que no podría sobrevivir a sus embestidas. Pero el regocijo lo podía todo, y lo aprendía nuevamente cada vez que Naruto se sumergía y se movía tortuosamente en su cuerpo. Una serie de contracciones crecieron en su anatomía hasta que se hicieron insoportables y tuvo que levantar las piernas para cruzarlas alrededor de la cintura masculina. Sólo así podría responder al llamado de hambre salvaje. Ella jadeó, gimió, humedeciendo los labios con su lengua. Las colisiones de Naruto dejaron la regularidad; se volvieron frenéticas. El delirio que hizo que su matrimonio quedara olvidado. Y la llevó a clavar sus uñas ciegamente en los músculos la espalda de quien, ahora entendía, no volvería a ser su amigo.

—Si-sigue, sigue, ¡oh, kami! Llévatelo todo. No dejes nada —no para que otro lo tomase. La voz de Sakura era como un azote para Naruto, empujándolo a estallar dentro de ella.

El Uzumaki sentía que no podía llenarla lo suficiente; su cuerpo quería cada vez mas. Él retrocedió, lentamente, en un martirio, casi se retiró completamente, y luego la volvió a colmar. Quejidos lánguidos brotaron de la garganta de Sakura. Él se retiró nuevamente y sonrió maliciosamente ante su respuesta al sentirse completada con su miembro. Él se deslizó dentro ella nuevamente , disfrutando cada espasmo que lo envolvía. Ella se arqueó . Él cerró sus ojos , sumergiéndose con mas fuerza , volviéndose loco por los movimientos sensuales de su cuerpo debajo del suyo. Él capturó sus muñecas y las sujetó encima de la cabeza de Sakura. Ella lo miró y vio que él estaba sonriendo, con un encanto único nunca había visto antes..

Él rozó sus labios ligeramente, tomando una respiración profunda.

—Es-tás terminando de ven-cerme… Sakura-chan. —gimió.

Naruto lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás y un gemido profundo cortó el aire. Sakura sintió su líquido derramarse dentro de ella. Fue cuando se escuchó un sonido en particular proveniente de él, que era diferente de cualquier cosa que ella hubiera oído antes. Era el sonido de la compenetración haciéndose audible, tangible. Era sensual y tan erótico; masculino y crudo. No era un gemido, sino una serie de susurros roncos y primitivos, casi malvado. Sakura no pudo determinar si fue ese sonido lo que la hizo gritar cuando un rapto de éxtasis la capturó. Los espasmos convulsionaron su cuerpo, estallando en una lluvia de colores. Sus uñas se clavaron en la espalda del mancebo aferrándose, mientras las oleadas de placer terminaban de devorarla.

El peso de Naruto cayó sobre ella, creando una sensación deliciosa, mientras él besaba su cuello. Él levantó su cabeza y la miró a los ojos con una pasión demorada.

—No te arrepientes, ¿verdad? —preguntó Naruto mientras acariciaba a la amante que reposaba sobre su pecho.

—No, no —negó con su cabeza antes de levantarla y ver los ojos azules del Hokage— ¿y tú?

—No —dijo. Luego, tras una pausa, añadió— Pero está todo lo demás.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Hinata, Sasuke. Nuestros hijos. Todas las complicaciones.

—¿Por qué complicaciones? —cuestionó ella, al borde de la frustración.

—Las hay por todas partes. Para ti y para mí nunca se irán. Menos ahora.

Siguieron abrazados en la oscuridad. Las respiraciones se volvieron más lentas, así como las palabras intercambiadas.

—No te arrepientes —repitió Sakura— ¿pero lo lamentas? —preguntó ella.

—En cierta forma —contestó Naruto mirando hacia el firmamento— Pensé que estaba libre de todo esto. Y ahora ha vuelto a empezar.

—¿A empezar qué?

—Nosotros.

—Nosotros… —repitió ella como un eco con un raro estremecimiento— …somos dos personas adultas. Lo que compartimos es esto que ves y lo que sentimos. Nada más que lo que es.

Él le sonrió alegre y triste al mismo tiempo, algo bastante cercano a la resignación. No le iba a rebatir con frases optimistas esta vez. Podía hacerlo, pero si se aventuraba tomando ese camino, ninguno de los dos volvería. Y ya no eran unos críos.

En completo silencio volvieron a vestirse mutuamente. Así como se habían desvestido, juntos, de la misma manera cubrirían sus cuerpos. Fue Sakura misma quien, al finalizar, se dio cuenta de que algo les faltaba: sus argollas de matrimonio. Con sus propias manos ubicó de nuevo el anillo de Naruto en su dedo anular y luego hizo lo mismo con el propio. Así no olvidarían que ambos tenían a quienes llegar en casa. En cuanto a sus respectivos cónyuges… bueno. No los compadecían, no los odiaban. En efecto, estaban unidos por un lazo que ni la falta de amor podría romper. Deseaban solamente que no supieran nunca nada de cuánto había ocurrido aquella noche.

Comenzaron a caminar de vuelta totalmente mudos, aunque en contacto. Fue algo solitario sentir cómo los brazos se separaban al llegar.

—No creo que sea bueno que nos vean llegar juntos. —murmuró Sakura

—Lo sé. —contestó su amante.

Al ver las luces, supieron que tenían que comenzar a andar por su cuenta. Era extraño; tendrían que hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, cuando ninguno se arrepentía de nada. Una enorme ansiedad invadió a Naruto en el último momento. Quería preguntarle a ella tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que no le cabían ni en la cabeza ni en la boca. Pero cuando le surgió el irrefrenable deseo de contárselas, Sakura las retuvo con un beso.

—Baka Naruto. No preguntes cosas que ya sabes. —fue lo último que dijo antes de que le diera la espalda y fuera como única caminante de vuelta a su morada.

Y mientras tanto, Naruto la observaba. Sin principio ni final la miraba. Con lo mucho que le gustaba verla caminar. Fue entonces que, con la misma seguridad con que había aprendido que lo escrito no se podía borrar, supo que la amaba más que a cualquier mujer que hubiera visto o imaginado en el mundo. Hacía años que había dejado de ser el reflejo de esa aprendiz de Tsunade de ímpetu inquebrantable, pero de alguna manera continuaba atado a esta Sakura maltraída, un tanto ermitaña, con una hija y casada con su mejor amigo.

Volverían a casa y a sus rutinarias vidas. No importaba. Él continuaría volviéndose un tonto vesánico con el simple choque de sus miradas.

**Fin**


End file.
